Matvey Rasapinsky (History of Margovya)
of the |order = 25th |from = 11 April 2016 |to = 11 April 2019 |deputy_title = |deputy1_name = |predecessor = |successor = |position2 = of the |from2 = 6 April 2016 |to2 = present |deputy2_title = |deputy2_name = |position3 = Representative of Arbatskaya |from3 = 6 April 2013 |to3 = 6 April 2016 |deputy3_title = |deputy3_name = |birth_date = 27 April 1979 (age ) |birth_place = Yobatav, Arbatskaya, Margovya |spouse = Yordana Rumanovna Puevskaya |party = Margovyan Federalist Party |religion = Roman Catholic |profession = actor, comedian, action star, singer, politician}} Matvey Rumanovich Rasapinsky (born 24 August 1979) is a Margovyan actor-turned-politician, who has been participating in films and TV series since the late 80's, first as a child actor, but later making his breakout in professional acting in the 1995 film Good Thing It Wasn't My Ex at the age of 15. He is also most known for his role as Ruma Yarayov in the Mafiya series, starring in the series' last five installments from Black Lights (2009) until Mafiya: The Last Stand (2014) alongside , and . Rasapinsky is also known for his performance in the films Difference Between Fifteen and Fifty (1993), Good Thing It Wasn't My Ex (1995), Scary Nightmare (1997), Titanium (2000), (2001), One Night with My Ex (2005), Mr. Batalyanov, I Presume (2006), The Carbombyan Job (2007), (2008), Limelight (2011), (2012), 2018 (2012), and No Rush (2013). On 2012, Rasapinsky decided to enter politics to be able to take a break from his acting career. On April 6, 2013, Rasapinsky was elected 2nd District Representative of the Province of Arbatskaya. After serving two full terms as Representative of his native province, Rasapinsky ran for senatorship under the Margovyan Federalist Party in the February 29, 2016 Margovyan general elections, where he placed second to of the same party. Rasapinsky, along with fourteen new and returning senators, was sworn in to the Margovyan Senate on April 6, 2016. Biography Early Life Matvey Rasapinsky was born in Yobatav, Arbatskaya on April 27, 1979 to Ruma (born August 26, 1948) and Anya Rasapinsky (born May 24, 1954), being older by about thirty-seven minutes than his twin sister, , who also became an actress. He had an older brother Ruma Rumanovich (August 10, 1971 - May 24, 1996), and a younger sister Kseniya (born September 22, 1988). Rasapinsky attended Arbatskaya State University from elementary and high school, but refused to go to college to pursue his acting career. Acting Career 'Humble Beginnings (1988-93)' Rasapinsky first tried his hand on acting when he was casted for the role of Aleksei Alekseyevsky in the 1988 film Kids on the Block, as the film's director Ruma Vulvanov discovered him while performing at a play in Arbatskaya State University. Right after Kids on the Block was released on June 1988, Rasapinsky was immediately casted on a voice role in the 1988 animated film Superkids. As a child actor, Rasapinsky's roles were stereotypical child roles, including younger personas of the main character, son of the main character, etc, as the films Busted (1990), Bullsh*t (1992), and Thief of the Month (1992). However, on the 1993 film Ilgamovsk, Rasapinsky played a much mature role, being a tenth grader who later resorted to drugs, and later, stealing and doing criminal work. This role gave way for his further success in the film industry. 'Initial Success (1993-97)' Rasapinsky made his breakthrough in acting in the 1993 film Difference Between Fifteen and Fifty as Marvik Hadonov, which won him the Teens' Choice Awards for Best Teen Actor, and the 1993 Honorary Awards For Movies for Best Upcoming Actor. He later soared higher in the 1995 remake of the 1967 film Good Thing It Wasn't My Ex, which, according to him, was the most daring role he had ever taken. Some of the remarkable films that he starred in during this period were the 1997 films Scary Nightmare and Petrovskaya Siege. Singing Career Political Career Filmography Film Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya) Category:Politicians (History of Margovya)